


An Invitation

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia attempts to finish is work. Papa does it for him while offering Copia an invitation to spend some time with him.





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this. I wrote half of it at 5 am, the other half while in extreme pain from pulling my back out. I believe it flows well enough for not completing within one writing session. More to come.

It was late morning. Copia sat in his office, sipping a cup of coffee and working on the last of his transcripts. He had woken up early, only just getting a few hours of sleep last night. Copia had been left feeling just mentally and physically exhausted after crying himself to sleep. 

He hadn't heard from Papa since Papa had tried to apologize to him last night. To be honest he was a little relieved. Copia wasn't sure what to make of what Papa had said to him. Part of him wanted to forget about everything, the other part of him wanted to be mad at Papa. 

Copia sighed, setting his pen down and putting his head in his hands. He was starting to get a headache. Papa was right, he shouldn't have left this until the last minute. 

You're almost done, Copia, he reminded himself. Afterward, he could go upstairs to his room to relax. 

A soft knock on his open door made him raise his head. "Good morning, Copia," Papa's soft voice greeted him. Copia let out a quiet groan as he felt the familiar anxiety creep up on him. He didn't need Papa bothering him right now. "Everything alright?" Papa asked, stepping a little further into the room, and leaning up against the doorframe. He gave Copia a small smile and Copia felt his heart flutter and skip a beat. Papa was so beautiful when he smiled. 

Feeling the heat in his face, the Cardinal dropped his gaze back to the transcript in front of him. "Everything is fine, Papa," he lied. He felt a twinge of pain in his head as he squinted at the page, suddenly lost to what he was seeing. Instinctively he brought a hand to his head and rubbed it, attempting to massage away the pain. 

Papa closed the office door with a soft click before taking a seat in the chair opposite Copia. Crossing his legs, Papa looked at him. "You don't look well, Cardinal," Papa sounded concerned. 

"Just a small headache, Papa," Copia sighed. "I'll be fine. I'm almost done with this assignment. Another twenty minutes or so, I suspect." He picked his pen back up and faked interest in the document. 

Copia probably stared at the paper for a good several minutes, not taking it in, before Papa leaned over and plucked it from under his gaze. "Hey!" Copia exclaimed. It was a reflex reaction and once he realized what he'd said he recoiled slightly. "Sorry," he muttered. 

Papa laughed lightly. "Relax, Cardinal," Papa said amused. "I'm not going to get angry with you." Copia let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "I meant what I said last night, Copia. I will do my best to keep my temper in check." Papa continued, "you really don't look well. Perhaps I can finish this for you and you can go and get some rest. Lucifer knows I kept you up late last night and for that I'm sorry."

Copia raised his head and looked at Papa. He gave his Pope a week smile, the pain was really starting to get to him. He was thankful for Papa's calm demeanor today. "Are you sure?" Copia asked, a little skeptical. "This is my part of the work." 

"It is okay, Cardinal," Papa assured him, smiling, and reaching out to cover Copia's hand with his own. Copia didn't pull away, but his heart started racing and he felt himself blushing again. Damn him, Copia thought as he turned his head in shame. 

Copia pushed himself up, removing his hand from Papa's. "Thank you, Papa," he replied quietly. "My head hurts quite a bit, if you will allow me to go lay down for a while, I would like that."

"Of course, Copia," Papa's voice was laced with concern again. "Would you like me to call the kitchen for you? I will have them send up some herbal tea to your room." 

"That would be nice, Papa." Copia moved around his desk and Papa rose to his feet as well. 

"I'll take this back to my office, and I will make a call to the kitchen for you as well." Papa reached out to him again and took his hand. Papa brought Copia's gloved hand to his painted lips and kissed it gently. "Rest well, my dear Cardinal." Papa grinned as his Cardinal stared back at him in shock. "Perhaps you'd like to join me later for a drink? If you're feeling better, that is."

Copia nodded quickly, he didn't know why he had agreed so fast. All he knew what that his heart was pounding and he felt slightly weak in the knees. It wasn't from the headache. Papa had kissed his hand and was flirting with him. Copia wracked his aching brain in an attempt to come up with a reason why Papa would be doing this to him. He didn't find one. But damn his brain for not being able to say no. His anxiety wanted to say no but the rest of him had other ideas. "I have to go, Papa," Copia said suddenly, anxiety getting the better of him. "I'll see you later." He stepped around Papa and headed out his door. 

Papa hummed quietly in amusement as he watched his Cardinal run away, face a beautiful shade of pink. He turned and exited Copia's office, a smile on his face. Papa knew then that Copia had fallen for him as well. 

~*~

It was late afternoon and approaching dinner time when Papa finished up the last of his paperwork. The transcript he had taken from Copia was long completed and turned into Imperator. She had asked why it was Papa turning it in and not the Cardinal but Papa had explained that Copia had not been well. The Sister had seemed to accept that answer.

He was sitting in his office, leaning back in his chair, legs up on his desk and fiddling with a pencil. Copia hadn't returned, Papa would have noticed the Cardinal walking back to his office. Papa was feeling a little worried wondering if Copia was actually going to take him up on his earlier offer. 

Sighing, Papa tossed the pencil back onto his desk and stood up. He figured he would at least go and check on Copia. Perhaps he was still feeling sick. 

Locking his office, Papa headed up to the floor where the Cardinal's living quarters were. He stopped outside the door to Copia's room and knocked. Not loudly but enough so that Copia would hear him if he was asleep. 

"Coming," Papa heard the Cardinal call through the door after the second knock. A few seconds later, the door unlatched and swung open. 

"Papa?" Copia asked as if he was wondering why the Pope was standing on the other side of his door. 

His Cardinal looked disheveled and sleepy but otherwise not sickly. Papa flashed him a sweet smile, deciding that he liked this look on Copia. "Did you forget that I asked you to drinks, Cardinal?" Papa watched as Copia's face turned pink before a slightly panicked look came over him and he looked away.

"Oh...um, yes Papa, I seem to have forgotten," Copia was looking at his hands again. He twisted them a few times. "Sorry," he muttered.

Even if Copia was anxious, Papa found it extremely endearing. His Cardinal was very cute like this. But something reminded Papa that he was likely the reason why Copia was nervous and apologizing for nothing. Papa changed his expression from amusement to concern. "Don't be sorry," he said softly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for Copia." 

"I suppose you're here to ask if I want that drink?" the Cardinal asked next, still refusing to meet Papa's gaze. 

Papa smiled again. "Perhaps," he was laying on the charm now. "And maybe dinner as well. It is approaching seven and I am growing hungry. I am sure you are as well." 

"A little," Copia admitted and chanced a glance at Papa. His heart skipped a beat when he looked at Papa. 

Papa felt a twinge of heat run through him when he noticed Copia take in a breath. "I can have the kitchen bring something up here or you are welcome to join me in my quarters should you prefer that." 

Copia nodded and suddenly became aware of his less than presentable state of dress. He stepped behind the door to hide from Papa. "I'll join you in your room Papa in about 30 minutes if that is okay?"

"Of course it is okay my dear Cardinal," Papa replied and stepped back. "I will see you in half an hour." Copia nodded again and Papa let him close the door gently. 

Smiling, Papa bounced up the stairs to his living quarters.


End file.
